The Universes All At Hogwarts
by paperstack
Summary: Our favourite characters from Final Fantasy 7&8, Pokemon, LOTR, and all the redheads and magical characters the literary world has ever known, join the wizarding world in THE FINAL WAR AGAINST EVIL, against their traditional nemeses!


**THE UNIVERSES ALL AT HOGWARTS**

**Story summary:** Our favourite characters from Final Fantasy, Cardcaptor Sakura, and all the redheads and magical characters the literary world has ever known, join Hogwarts and the wizarding world in THE FINAL WAR AGAINST EVIL, against their traditional nemeses! Amusement and action 100 guaranteed!

**Disclaimer so far**, which will be changed as and when new characters enter: Harry Potter characters and story setting belong to JK Rowling. All other characters also do not belong to me.

-----

_**Prologue**_

_Above the Great Hall, where the entire student population is currently having its dinner, a black spot is rapidly growing in size. However, seeing as it is nighttime, it is possible to assume that the sky would be dark, and a growing black spot in a completely black sky would most probably not be noticed. _

_Therefore, it is actually quite understandable that none of the hundreds of wizards below, who are busy watering and nourishing their bodies with nutritious food products, do not notice what is happening now above their very heads. The black spot, as I called it earlier, cannot possibly be called a spot any longer, as now it has grown large enough to completely block out the moon and some of the stars surrounding it._

_Unfortunately, no one in the Hall has noticed yet. After all, what's one star from another, and what kind of loser would care about whether the moon was there or not anyway? Other than werewolves, of course, but declaring that fact to the world sure was a blindfolded suicide jump down the social ladder._

_The black patch is pulsating. If you look hard enough, you may be able to see a few oddly-coloured smaller spots in it which are changing in size with every pulse- smaller, larger, smaller, larger- as though the distance between them and Earth is alternately shrinking or growing. _

_Suddenly, the black patch gives an almighty heave- the coloured spots contract together till hardly any space can be seen between them, then explode out- and a single grey-coloured spot seems to be flying out of it. It expands extremely quickly, till it becomes the size of the moon, and as quickly as it appeared, implodes with a gigantic burst of silence._

_Considering all the effort the universe has being putting in to join with all the other alternate universes, it really is rather sad that Hogwarts is more interested in demolishing its collective scrambled eggs and pumpkin juice than in the intricate and complex workings of the world. _

_Especially since the alternate universes are all coming to Hogwarts._

_-----_

Albus Dumbledore was feeling distinctly uncomfortable, as he sat in his office polishing his wand. He didn't know why, but he had a niggling feeling he was going to need it (the wand, not the polish). As he had been doing so for the past hour, armed with a scrubbing cloth and a can of Dr Boot's Genuine Elbow Grease, the wand now possessed such a lethal shine that he would probably be able to stun any hypothetical opponents into temporary blindness by waving it at them.

That is, if the accompanying smell hadn't knocked them out first.

The old wizard periodically looked up, his gaze inevitably drawn to the door, though he wasn't actually expecting any visitors for the evening. He had, however, felt compelled to request that a team of house elves be on standby should anything be needed for any potential emergency visitors.

He was very ashamed to admit it, but he had actually taken the old bat Trelawney aside after dinner to ask if she had, well, _Seen_ anything. She replied that she indeed had seen _many_ things, and proceeded to describe them in such a graphic fashion that Dumbledore was forced to send her to Madam Pomfrey for a thorough checkup, and return to his office none the wiser.

The Headmaster sighed. It was extremely annoying at such an old and wise age to be caught out on something unawares, and he had the feeling that someone had just pulled the carpet from under his feet and given him a wedgie without him even noticing.

But he had also had the feeling that he was to find out all about it very soon.

Thunder rolled, and the sky outside was illuminated by a burst of fluorescent yellow light. Trees shook violently in the sudden gale, and the Headmaster's window started rattling with great vigor. Alarmed, he looked up.

"Pika pika?" a voice inquired.

-----

The Gryffindor common room was very possibly much colder than usual, due to the storm that was raging outside (but thankfully could not be heard, due to the barrage of _Silencios_ that had been aimed at the window after an especially loud peal of thunder that caused most of the girls, and several of the guys, to scream. Unfortunately, some of the spells had also been 'accidentally' directed at the screamers).

Sniffing a little, Hermione waved her wand distractedly at the fireplace, while still training her eyes closely on a certain page of the thick volume she was balancing on her lap. The fire erupted in a gush of bright blue, filling the room with much welcomed warmth and blue light.

Ginny Weasley, who was currently lounging on the sofa opposite the bushy-haired brunette, snorted. "Hermione dearest, if you'd just take a look around, you'd notice that the blue light isn't too suited to our décor."

The introduction of blue-tinted light was not exactly very favourable on the red and yellow colour scheme, giving the furniture and everybody's faces a sickly, creepy sheen.

Ginny in particular was looking particularly unsightly, since she was practically a matching decoration to the room with her red hair and Gryffindor scarf.

"Sorry," Hermione sighed, looking up reluctantly from her book and glancing around, "but it's blue on default. I'll try to change it to, I don't know, yellow or something." As she spoke, she directed the wand towards the fireplace again, and spoke a modified incantation.

The fire immediately flamed a luminous green.

At this moment, Harry Potter entered the common room with Ron Weasley, both carrying their brooms, sodden to the bone and looking infinitely disgruntled. Harry in particular was looking especially shabby, with his robes all covered in mud and grass bits, and the side of his face grazed raw. Ron just looked wet.

Violently shaking the water from his broom and not caring when his house-mates glared and ducked from the water that was being flicked their way, Harry stared at the green fire and growled, "What the _hell_ has happened to the _bloody_ world?" and stormed through the doors leading to the boys' dormitory.

All eyes turned questioningly to Ron. The gangly redhead shrugged. "Can't blame him, after what happened just now." He was about to follow Harry into the dorms when a chillingly precise voice rang out- "_Ronald_, I hope you are about to follow up on that _highly unsatisfactory_ answer."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around sheepishly. "Well, after the storm started, there was no way we could continue practicing, so we landed and prepared to head back. But suddenly this huge black booming thing Harry said was a motorwike or something comes from behind and almost knocks him down.

"Luckily he heard the sound and jumped out of the way just in time. Harry was about to hex the spikey-haired bastard to Romania when he suddenly disappeared, just like that. So you can't really blame the fellow for being rather pissed in general."

He shrugged again, and continued on his way.

The Common Room was filled with the noise of more than fifty people trying to make sense of what Ron had just said. What the hell was a _motorbike_ doing in Hogwarts? (of course, some had to have the word explained to them) And who was the 'spikey-haired bastard' riding it?

_There is an enormous, resounding crash at the school gates many floors below and halfway across the school grounds, as a spikey haired blonde with a bigass black bike hacks away at the magical chains padlocking the gates. _

_His sword is impossibly huge, perhaps even as wide as the blonde himself- but he handles it with ease, and it is making quick progress in demolishing the Hogwarts security barrier. _

_The unforgiving rain pattering down on the well-built man does not hinder him, instead fuelling his annoyance and his blows grow stronger each time. When the magical protection cast on the gates lashes out with a stunning spell so powerful its white glow is almost blinding, the blonde simply braces himself, holding his sword edge-first in front of him, and waits as the light parts around him the moment it reaches the blade. _

_He shakes the droplets of rain from the lenses of his streamlined black goggles fitted closely to his face, and takes a few steps back, bicep muscles bunching as he holds the heavy sword close to his chest and perfectly parallel to the ground. _

_A moment of perfect concentration and stillness, and he launches forward in a blaze of green light…_

_BOOM. _

-----

"BOOYAKA!"

A brunette with gravity-defying hair flipped out in opposite directions shrieked happily whenever the army jeep accelerated and braked alternately, swerving abruptly every moment to narrowly miss trees.

She, together with the six others in the vehicle with her, were dressed in smart navy uniforms with gold trimmings and large, stiff embroidered collars. The rest weren't looking too happy.

A blonde with a prominent scar stretching from his forehead to across the chiseled bridge of his nose, scowled. "Is she on drugs on something?" Gripping the sides of his seat tightly, he leant forwards to the front seat. "Damn it, Selphie, don't force me to throw you out and drive the damn jeep myself."

The perky brunette grinned, then turned behind and flicked the blonde's nose. "DAMN IT WOMAN KEEP YOUR BLOODY EYES ON THE ROAD!" Just in time, she jerked the steering wheel and prevented all of them from a sorry fate plastered to assorted trees.

The four others were keeping their mouths decidedly closed, and looking rather green in the faces.

A few more death-defying stunts… and the jeep burst out of the Forbidden Forest.

_And the camera pans back to Dumbledore in his Headmaster's office. He is looking at a small electric-yellow plushie-like animal under his table with a puzzled expression. _

_He is trying to figure out what it is. Currently, he hazards a guess that it is something a student has transfigured and animated. Then, he did something that he would later curse himself for- he prodded the animal with his wand._

"_PIIIIII… KAAA…. CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

_The office blazes golden with pure electricity, and the air is filled with Dumbledore's yells. _

-----

Draco Malfoy did not like to admit it, but he was feeling extremely disturbed. Two weedy-looking boys he guessed were first-years had been following him around the Common Room the whole night, after they suddenly appeared from nowhere.

And his spells had no effect on them. A particularly lethal Blood-Boiling hex hurled their way seemed to just pass through them, which made them laugh hysterically and exchange high-fives.

And he had no idea where the two oafs Crabbe and Goyle were, or he would have gotten them to beat the two stalkers to a pulp before throwing them off the Astronomy Tower. But now, he was completely alone, and the two first-years were seriously creeping him out…

Dweeb No. I, the skinny blonde with straggly hair covering the top of his glasses, said, "Do you know what I am thinking, Marcus?"

Dweeb No. 2, the skinny black boy with a curly afro, replied, "I think I know what you are thinking, Jason."

And they proceeded to laugh maniacally.

Draco Malfoy started backing slowly towards the door of the Slytherin Common Room, but didn't notice the small iguana lying placidly a few steps behind…

-----

"And the Fellowship of the Ring hereby meets again, to fight against the new evil that is named Voldemort. Man, dwarf and elf must once again join spear and shield in defending our good earth. Our might and courage will transcend universes and defeat evil once again!

"MEN, CHARGE!"

-----

_To be continued…_

-

-

-

-

A/N: I had a _lot _of fun writing this. I apologise for the numerous (and maybe confusing) scene changes as well as changes in the tenses, but I was trying to juxtapose all the events that were happening concurrently, and hence chronologically show everything that is happening during that short span of time.

Well, I didn't name all the crossover characters so that you can have a bit of fun too trying to identify them yourself! The disclaimer will changed only when the characters are identified, so the surprise won't be spoilt. There are definitely a lot more new characters coming in, but I'd like to get the present ones settled first so I can properly work on characterisation.

Anyway, look forward to the Sorting Ceremony in the next few chapters, as well as the entrance of our crossover heroes' nemeses who will join Voldemort's party! Personally, I can't wait to spring Jessie and James on poor Voldie. He won't know what's hit him.

I can't wait to Sort the characters! For the purposes of this story, all crossover characters will be between the ages of 11-17, so they can fit into the different years comfortably. The Houses for some of the characters aren't obvious choices, so I'll just go with my gut feeling and hope I don't seriously offend any fans out there.

Till the next chapter, please review!

With lots of thanks…

_Paperstack._


End file.
